Life of an Exorcist
I was born Matthew Carter III. My father was the priest of a satanic church and would constantly beat me when I was younger. When my father wasn't beating me, I was being tormented by demons without rest. When I was 11, the demons possessed me and forced me to murder my mother by stabbing her to death while she was sleeping. After she was dead, they released me, so that I could mourn her death. I would go days without sleep and when I did, I would always have nightmares. One night, my father made me go to his church with him. They were chanting and sacrificing animals by candle light. Some of them wore horrific masks. All of a sudden, the walls gave and the roof came down. I was the only survivor. So there I was, homeless and parent-less. I broke. The demons took advantage and took over my body. From that point, they used my body to slaughter 6 people every night, and this lasted for 7 weeks. I was sitting on a pile of garbage between 2 buildings, when I felt a tingling go through my body. I stood up and bolted towards the street. I had to know what that was. I could feel the demons clawing at my insides, the closer I got. I saw 2 men walking down the sidewalk: one was large and wore a black suit, the other wore a brown suit and had a mohawk. The demons became more aggressive. They were screaming and clawing, then overtook me once again. I lunged at them. The man in the brown suit blasted lightning from his fingers and I curled up on the ground. The demons screamed and snarled. I didn't actually feel the lightning, but they did, and they didn't like it. I stood up and my body contorted in many different ways. My back was to them, but my head was facing them. The large man in black snapped his fingers and a wave went through my body. The demons screamed louder than I'd ever heard them before, then they were quiet. They were gone. For the 1st time in my life, I understood what freedom felt like. I fell down and I felt someone pick me up and lay me down on something soft. I opened my eyes and it was the man in black. "I am Archbishop Maverick, and this is Prophet Jasper" he spoke with a soft, yet powerful voice "Who are you?" "M-My name is Matthew" I stuttered. "Nice to meet you Matthew. Where are your parents?" Maverick asked sincerely. "There both dead."I said as I began to tear up. "Who do you live with?" Jasper asked. "No one. I'm homeless" I watched as tears ran down the archbishop's face as I told him everything and he wiped his face with a handkerchief. "How would you like to live with us?" he offered warmly. I jumped at the offer. He held my hand as we walked away. "I'm gonna show you how to get revenge on those demons, that tormented you for so long." he stated. He trained me in deliverance ministry for almost 20 years. I traveled all over the world casting out demons and setting people free from spiritual bondage. It felt great to be on the opposite side of the spectrum now. I would walk into rooms and demons would scream and beg. Most of the time, all I had to do was make eye contact. I just grateful for the life I have now, and I want everyone to experience freedom. So that's my story. Category:Stories Category:Azusa